The Art of Getting Along
by If Only Cacti Could Fly
Summary: Deidara is new in Akatsuki and has to deal with his partner loathing him, when Itachi and Hidan get an idea to stop all the fighting between the two of them Deidara realizes how clueless Sasori really is. DeiSaso Mild ItaHidan rated for suggestive themes


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but if I did own them, all of the female characters would be killed off almost immediately and it would be one big yaoi-palooza._

_**Warning: **__This story contains yaoi and serious OOC, plus fluff and implied sex._

_**Important: **__Sasori is suppose to be younger in this and he is obviously more… sweet._

_I had to write a story for school and this was it, I wanted to post it like I usually do, of course I added a few scenes, since they wouldn't exactly be school appropriate, I hope you enjoy it, reviews are appreciated!!_

_**-x-**_

Pein finished speaking to all of them, who were currently sitting at a big table with a few empty seats.

"So you're basically saying that we are going to get a new member." Hidan stated in a tone that bordered aggravation.

Everyone had just sat through a three and a half hour speech for that one piece of information.

"Whose partner will he be?" Sasori asked in a bored tone, but everyone could tell that he was praying it wasn't him.

Sasori was a very solitary boy who enjoyed nothing more than being alone which was one of the main reasons all of his loud and obnoxious partners have mysteriously disappeared. Kisame was the only other Akatsuki member who was without a partner for much of the same reason as Sasori.

"He will be partnered with Sasori." When his name was said it took all the restrain the he had not to tackle the leader and strangle him until Kisame paled in comparison to the bold shade Pein's face would turn.

"His name is Deidara. Do not underestimate him, he is a very powerful individual though he many not seem it." Everyone was silent no one could really bring themselves to care about the newest edition to Akatsuki.

When the silence was unbearable Pein spoke again.

"He will be coming tomorrow I expect all of you to act as civil as possible to him and Sasori," when he said the boy's name he sent a death glare his way, "he better not go missing." With that Pein dismissed everyone.

**-x-**

The next day came much faster than Sasori would have liked it to and before he knew it, he was getting introduced to a tall blonde man who Sasori had to tilt his head to get a full view of the tan face and brilliant blue eye. Some of his pineapple blonde hair was up in a high ponytail while the other half was either hiding his right eye or covering his neck. Sasori winced thinking of all the way he couldn't kill him just because Pein had given him direct orders with witnesses that he wasn't to harm a hair on the six inch taller man's head.

"Hi I'm De-" He started but Sasori cut him off.

"Deidara I know no need to introduce yourself. Let's just go." The taller of the two looked surprised at the red head's sour personality.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Deidara asked feeling a little uncomfortable around the antisocial red head. Sasori sighed in aggravation.

"My name is Sasori." he told the blonde that was really starting to get on his nerves. He started to walk away motioning for Deidara to follow him which he did with much hesitance.

**-x-**

It has been four weeks and Deidara has now learned a few very important lessons. Do not touch Sasori's puppets, do not talk to Sasori, do not walk within five feet of Sasori, do not look at Sasori for more that five seconds at a time, do not sneak up on Sasori, do not interrupt Sasori when he is doing something, and don't make bets with Kakuzu.

The blonde hated the red head and he was more than positive that the feeling was mutual.

Life for Deidara was spiraling downwards. He often wished that he didn't join Akatsuki and hoped that Sasori would just kill him. Unbeknownst to Deidara the temperamental red head had actually grown quite fond of him. Thinking of him as a respectable partner instead of a pain in the neck. He showed that by actually giving him his opinion of his art, since they were both artists. Sasori had also started to argue with him quite often, which was another way of showing him that he could stomach his existence.

No one noticed any of this, except the genius known as Uchiha Itachi. He has quietly sat and listened to every argument they had, every conversation that had come up between the two, and watched the body language tediously. He was weary and his eyes burned with the need to blink when he finished for the day. Hidan, Itachi's best friend in the Akatsuki, was quite concerned with the black haired man's behavior. Hidan wanted to confront Itachi badly, but he refrained. The Jashinist knew better than to question the Sharingan user's actions. He also knew that the teenager was quite quirky and would tell Hidan when he was good and ready.

**-x-**

That day was sooner than Hidan had expected and when the young Uchiha had told Hidan what he planned to do to made Deidara and Sasori realize they could be civil towards each other and maybe even be friends, Hidan was excited despite himself. The albino couldn't help but marvel at how intelligent the young dark haired male was. He could execute his entire clan without anyone knowing until days later and he could think of the perfect plan to shut two bickering fools up without killing them. Hidan briefly wondered what else the intimidating Uchiha could think up, he shivered at the thought before dismissing it.

**-x-**

Weeks had gone by, for Itachi and Hidan those weeks had been devoted to working out the final kinks in their plan so it could be pulled off perfectly, but Deidara and Sasori sadly weren't as productive.

Instead, the many weeks were devoted to seeing who could be louder than the other when they argued back and forth. Deidara had noticed though, Itachi wasn't staring at them all day. Which was a relief, but at the same time it set off a warning bell in his head, he knew something was going on with the conniving teenager and the albino Jashinist, he just wasn't sure what. Slightly unsure of what to do he told Sasori of his observations and worries.

The red haired male laughed at him and told him he was thinking too much, but the blonde couldn't help thinking that something was going on.

His fears were confirmed when Itachi came up to him just a little bit to bouncy to be the same stoic teenager everyone had come to know and love. When the Sharingan user asked Deidara politely to follow him, the tall blonde didn't know what to do. He hesitantly agreed when he remembered one of the very important rules in Akatsuki, never upset the Uchiha.

The tall blonde started to get more and more nervous every step he took farther and farther into the cave. His mind was screaming at his legs to stop, turn around, and run, but his curiosity was taking over his ability to think rationally. Suddenly he felt his body leave the ground. He immediately tensed and began to struggle against the ironclad hold that he was in. Deidara knew it couldn't have been Itachi's, the thirteen year old was much smaller than him. He screamed the first name that he could associate the touch with.

"Hidan!! Let me go!!" He tried to kick and punch the strong man, but his attempt to get free was all in vain.

Deidara felt himself being thrown and hitting his back on a rock. Soon after he heard a door being slammed, the lock clicked, and Itachi's voice rang throughout the room.

"You two can come out when you can get along!" The only other sound there was were two sets of footsteps retreating.

Suddenly the light flipped on. It blinded him momentarily then he saw Sasori standing by the light switch, he looked blinded by rage. The blonde looked around the room the barely fit two comfortably, there was no furniture, just two mats at opposite sides of the room he supposed we were going to sleep on, and there was another door which he suspected an incredibly small bathroom was behind.

'This is going to be fun…' the blonde shinobi thought briskly.

**-x-**

Two days had gone by. Many time Deidara had tried to start a conversation with the infuriated red head, but nothing would get him to crack. He was a stubborn child and he refused to be berated in such a manor. The red haired man had tried everything to break free of their small confines, breaking the door, bursting a hole in the wall, climbing out a window, teleporting, the poor boy even tried digging a hole. The only thing that got him was a big hole in the floor and bloody fingers.

Deidara was usually a very passive and agreeable person who didn't need to be in control. He usually grinned and bared it, but he was getting fed up at the red haired boy's spiteful attitude. Finally Deidara just couldn't take it any longer

"Why don't you just do what they say so we can get out of here!?" His voice was a little harsher and his glared was a bit more fierce than he intended them to be but by this point he didn't really care.

He saw Sasori flinch as he crossed his arms and turned his back on Deidara so he was facing the bland wall.

"You're impossible!!!" The blonde screamed at him while getting up and shaking his shoulders violently. Sasori looked stunned to put it lightly.

"Why can't you just pretend we get along for just a little while so we can get out of here!?!" He continued to scream at the smaller man in pure frustration, not letting the other's shoulders from his vice grip. When the red haired boy still wouldn't give him an answer, Deidara shook him harder continuing to scream at him.

"Do you really hate me that much!!?! You can't you put our differences behind us for five minutes!!?!!" He stopped abruptly when he heard a soft, 'no' leaving Sasori's lips.

Though he stopped shaking him, Deidara didn't let go of his shoulder's and he didn't drop the malice in his voice when he spoke to him.

"Then what is the problem!?" Sasori seemed to shrink and become less and less intimidating. For a brief moment Deidara wondered why he was ever afraid of this little… boy.

The child muttered something incoherent, Deidara shook him slightly getting the red haired boy's emerald eyes to lock with his own.

"What did you say?" He made sure he kept the edge to his voice.

"I can't act like I get along with someone because I don't know how…" His voice was soft and he looked severely embarrassed.

Deidara dropped his hands in surprise and scrutinized Sasori for a good three minutes. He didn't find a deceiving look, it was more like a mix between embarrassment, hope, and pleading. He was hoping that he didn't think he was a freak like everyone else did. He was pleading Deidara to try to help him instead of just leaving him like all the others he tried to open up to did. Deidara quickly regained himself, though he still looked quite dumbfounded. He was really at a loss for words, but he knew he had to say something before the kid burst into tears.

"Um… It's really not that hard. Anyone can do it." That was about all he could offer to the poor boy, but instead of making him feel better he winced back, his eyes starting to well up with tears even though Deidara could clearly tell he was screaming at himself for opening up to a stranger. It broke Deidara's frosted heart that he sometimes forgot was there.

"It's really easy. You just have to learn the right way to do it. Like, you know, the way you make a puppet. There is a certain way to do that right?" He asked the little male who nodded slightly, not letting his guard down. "It's just like making a puppet or an explosive. At least that's what I think of it as." Deidara smiled slightly as the red haired child's ears perked at this.

"You have to have the right parts, the drive to make it work, the willpower to stick to it even when it seems impossible, and the passion to want it to come up perfect. It's like a sacred art." He informed the young boy picking and choosing his words carefully to make sure the boy's was still interested, which he was.

"What kind of art is it?" He asked letting the curious tone take over his voice. Deidara couldn't help but chuckle at the child's amazement.

"It is a special kind of art. It's the kind that only few can succeed in." The blonde told Sasori who looked very much bewildered.

"Why can only a few people do it?" He looked at Deidara with big green eyes, which had forgotten tears that had acquired in the corners.

"Only a few people can master it because they can't get over their petty differences and actually try to get along." He said caringly to the child in front of him. Who looked back with a shy expression.

"Do you think I could do it?" Sasori inquired to the older male softly. Deidara couldn't help but laughed at how cute the red haired child could be.

"If you give it a try I'm sure you could, but if you're spiteful and vengeful like you were acting, I don't see how it could work out." Deidara finished shrugging and looking to the side, keeping the small boy in his peripheral vision and watched him jump slightly in anticipation.

"I can do that!" He squeaked out happily.

"Then I guess you could master this special art." Deidara said turning his head back to face the boy and smirking.

Sasori suddenly stopped his bouncing in anticipation and looked up, locking his curious eyes with Deidara's again.

"How do I start?" Sasori asked lightly, slightly embarrassed.

Deidara looked down at him, not really knowing what to say, it was at that moment when he realized how… cute the little one looked under him, the blonde didn't realize during some point in this conversation he had straddled the child's legs, just in case he tried to kick him, but he didn't really care. This action was having unwanted affects on his lower regions, and the flush on the boy face, with him lips slightly parted didn't help either.

The blonde suddenly smiled,

"You can start by closing you eyes." Sasori looked at Deidara confused, but did as he was told.

"This might feel strange at first." Deidara warned, making sure the boy's eyes were tightly shut.

The blonde artist placed his fingers under Sasori's chin and lifted his head so he could get him at a better angle, he then connected their lips. The young red head gasped in surprise and pleasure as he felt the other male sucking on his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he willingly gave him. Deidara tasted every crevice of the red head mouth, relishing in the other's moans and gasps of pleasure as he eagerly kissed back, pushing up against the blonde's body, almost begging Deidara to fuck him senseless.

The kiss was cut short when the door that they were leaning on was opened, so Sasori was sprawled out on the ground under the predatorial looking blonde.

"Before this turns into rape in the middle of the cave, I just wanted to let you know you can go back to your room, I'm glad you two are getting along by the way." Itachi informed them, giving both a strange look, Hidan standing right next to him, Sasori wondered for a brief moment if Itachi and Hidan were more then friends before he was pulled off of the ground by an over stimulated blonde, who proceeded to take him back to their shared room, obviously ready to continue their previous administrations. Before they got to their room, Sasori stopped, making Deidara stop and look back at him with a hungry look, the red head asked in slight alarm,

"What is the art called?"

Deidara laughed at his tone and the look on the young one's face before he smiled and replied

"The art of getting along."

Sasori looked at him, his eyes filled with awe as he repeated the blonde's words.

**-x-**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

_**Reviews are appreciated!!**_


End file.
